


i know who you are now

by youreapartofthelgbtcommunity



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: F/F, prologue has a tw list id recommend taking a peek at
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24045130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youreapartofthelgbtcommunity/pseuds/youreapartofthelgbtcommunity
Summary: Alyssa Greene had heard the rumors of a stranger travelling town to town handing out money, good music, and joy, before leaving abruptly. But she’s never seen the person up close. Until now. Though legends of a quiet hunt for a lost dragon have been circulating at the same time, Alyssa would’ve never thought they were tales of the same string. Much less that she’d get tangled in it as well.
Relationships: Alyssa Greene/Emma Nolan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Prologue; Heaven Falls

**Author's Note:**

> aka I wanted to give Emma a dragon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
> Swords, Violence, Blood, Death, Corpses, Burning/Arson, Fire

_Long ago, when people were created, so came a hundred or so dragons sent from the Dragon Realm. Eventually many dragons returned or would at least frequently visit the Dragon Realm, which led the species to have only a couple dozen left. Eventually dozens died down to six, and only those six prominent dragon bloodlines remained, with that only one dragon from each bloodline walking the Earth at a time. Each bloodline held a distinct color. These dragons were considered royalty hand picked by God, and it was like being chosen from the Heavens when a dragon claimed someone their master. Dragons were, and still are extremely sacred and powerful creatures. But humanity is cruel and sometimes greed takes control over morals._

_There was a rumor told by a king once. He said that his dragon told him that if he were to ever die, or if he were to ever lose his kingdom, the dragon would stop growing completely. The dragon in question would remain like that, until it once again had something, or someone, to protect. He claimed this applied to any member of the species, no matter how big or small. This was a rumor, though, of course. Since no kingdoms had ever fallen, and war had never taken the life of someone who was a current dragon master._

_Well, until now._

* * *

“You need to go, okay, dear?” The King’s Father spoke, brushing The Princess of Heaven’s hair out of her face. “They cannot find Indigo. King Edward, He is a cruel man. No-one, especially not him, should have control of more than one dragon.” 

“I don’t want to leave, grandpa.” The Princess spoke. “What’ll happen to you? To gran? To mom and dad?” 

“We’ll push through, honey. Or maybe we won’t. Whatever happens now is what was meant to, and whatever happens later is how fate just is.” 

The Princess looked in her arms, at the baby dragon peering up at her with a certain fear in his eyes, beginning to whine. “Shh, Indy. It’s okay. We’re going now, alright?” 

Indigo let out a small growl, before setting his head against her chest. 

Then, they heard banging on the door.

“Go, honey. Go, now.” The King’s Father whispered, running over to a bookshelf and moving it to reveal a hidden tunnel. He rushed The Princess into it, before pushing the bookshelf back over the entryway, sealing her in darkness. 

_“Where is Indigo?"_ A low voice The Princess couldn’t quite make out snapped. 

_“We killed him. I know who King Edward is. I know what he’d do with the power of two dragons. So we killed him before you could use him to your advantage.”_ Her grandfather replied. 

_“We know your type. We know you’d never disrespect the sacrality of the dragons._ _Where is he?”_

_“I’m the last living person in the royal family who knows where Indigo is. But I will never tell you.”_ Her grandfather spat. 

_“Then we’ll find your wife, won’t we?_ _Or maybe we’ll hold the princess by her neck and threaten her until you tell us?”_

_“Where is the princess, if I may ask?”_

_“We have her.”_

_“Lies!”_ Her grandfather shouted. The Princess heard the clashing of metal and decided she didn’t want to hear anymore. She started to crawl, carrying Indigo with her through the small tunnel until they finally found an opening, somewhere in an alleyway near the castle. She had no time to think about how unsafe that was, before she was grabbing the nearest bag she could and gently placing the baby dragon inside it. She looked around, making sure no one was able to see her, until she spotted a corpse. She grimaced at the blood, choosing to turn her head away, before realizing that the fallen guard of King Edward had a sword, and a disguise. The Princess approached the body, picking up the sword first, and in an impulse decision for a quick way to hide her identity she chopped her hair off. 

“Hell.” The Princess muttered. “This place feels like hell.” She grumbled, setting the bag down just as carefully as she’d placed Indigo inside it, and changing into the fallen guards armor as fast as she could. “Feels even more like hell when I’m wearing this uniform.” She sighed. “No time to think of that now, Indy.” She picked the bag up, and began making quick strides towards the exit.

In her advantage, the guards of Heaven knew her face well enough to recognize her even with her short hair, leaving no space for accidental attacks from her own allies. King Edwards guards didn’t, so they simply saw her as another soldier, and The Princess hoped that they wouldn’t noticed she was a woman. 

She walked through the town, trying to ignore the screams and yelling and _fire_ , God, so much fire. She wanted to run out of the town, the smell of smoke felt like a weight on her shoulders, but it would be suspicious for a guard with an equally suspicious bag to suddenly start making a mad dash for the gate, she thought. So she walked just quickly enough that no one bothered to pay attention to her.

Well, almost no one. 

She felt an arrow fly by her face, and on instinct she turned around. 

“Well, well, well, what have we here?” The man spoke. “I don’t believe we’ve ever been properly introduced. King Edward.” 

“Get the fuck away from me.” The Princess hissed. 

“I won’t kill you. Gold says it isn’t your time.” King Edward muttered, his hand running across his dragons scales, their color matched the beast's name. “Run.”

“What?” The Princess tilted her head, the grip on her sword tightening. 

“Well, I’ll give you a choice, I suppose.” King Edward took a few steps forward, his sword dragging blood across the ground. “I’ve killed your parents, grandparents, your entire family. I will kill you too. Whether it be now, or whether it be later. Surrender now, or run. Your move, princess.” 

“Why would I ever surrender to you?” The Princess hissed.

“Would you rather your death be quick, or have the pain of escaping everything you’ve loved follow you until you end up right here, about to die by my sword once again?” 

She faltered, looking at the dirt. 

“Princess, you can run, and you can hide, and you can shelter yourself from the world. But you will always be the Princess of Fallen Heaven, wherever you go. This will be where you came from. This will be where you end. Do you really think you can live with yourself that long?” 

The Princess looked at him. “I will survive. I swear on every dragon that’s ever walked this Earth, I will survive, and I will kill you.” She hissed, then she turned on her heel and started running.

“We’ll see!” King Edward called after her. 

The Princess ignored him, tears pricking her eyes as she got further away, and her adrenaline faded the longer she ran. She couldn’t let them get Indigo. If he was caught, King Edward will’ve won. A man like that can never win. The Princess ran, and ran until her legs were sore and refused to carry her. She collapsed to the ground, letting herself cough and sputter as she finally got a break from the smoke that had been surrounding her just minutes before. She found a weak comfort in the bag she was holding, and felt Indigo crawl out of it, curling up against her. She took in one final deep breath, felt hands on her, then different hands taking Indigo out of her reach, and then the world went dark.

  
  



	2. I; The Singing Stranger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to post this to get back into tpm lets hope it works

“I’m quite good at jousting.” A man boasted, patting his horse on the back. 

“Sorry, Sir Nicholas, but that doesn’t really interest me. Less you can teach me to fight with a sword.” Alyssa gave him a fake smile. Simple pleasantries and trying to leave the conversation as soon as possible, that’s what her mothers told her when it came to suitors. 

“Sword fighting? Why would a girl want to know how to use a sword?” Nicholas spoke like the very idea was something made up in a fairytale. “Miss Greene, how often does a brave knight ask to take your hand? My father is in the guard.” 

“My father ran it.” Alyssa raised an eyebrow. “I’m not as low in status as you believe, Boomer.” 

Nicholas gaped, then tried to recover, his posture straightening once more. “I just believe I should be given a chance. Think of this, Miss Greene, a romantic evening under the stars in the hush of the night.” 

Alyssa was running out of ways to deny him without telling him how disgusting he was. “It’s something to consider.” 

“That’s not a no, Miss Greene. A ‘something to consider’ is promising.” Nicholas grinned. “If you really do want to learn sword fighting you can watch me best Sir Marcus this afternoon. When I beat him. In jousting. I’m very well versed in jousting.”

“Yes, Sir Nicholas, you’ve mentioned. Multiple times.” Alyssa was growing so tired. 

“Miss Greene?” A voice piped up. Alyssa turned her head to see a blonde woman in a light yellow button-up and black pants. “Your mother needs you urgently, something concerning baking. She sent me to come retrieve you.” 

“Retrieve..” Alyssa trailed off. “Right! Right, of course, let’s go then. Sorry, Sir Nicholas, but I have to leave!” She smiled at him before letting herself be pulled away by the stranger. 

“Oh, hell. Amanda Klein! Would you be interested in…” Alyssa laughed at Nicholas’ next attempt at finding someone to marry him. She turned to the girl who’d saved her. 

“I feel so bad for whatever sorry woman pities him and becomes his wife.” Alyssa raised an eyebrow, smiling. “So, I don’t believe I know you.”

“Your mother did, infact, not send me. You looked mighty uncomfortable and that man called you Miss Greene, so I’m assuming that’s your name?” The stranger had a sparkle in her eye that Alyssa hadn’t seen in a long time.

“Alyssa Greene, yes.” Alyssa smiled. “How did you know I was a baker?”

“Flour on your apron.” She stated. 

“You’re quite the clever one, aren’t you?” Alyssa chuckled. “What’s your name, miss?”

The woman froze. “Oh, uhm, I haven’t had one in quite a long time. Some call me Ruth.” 

“Ruth. Alright.” Alyssa smiled, then frowned. “Ruth.”

Alyssa’s heard the legends and rumors about a woman who comes to Edgewater- and presumably every other kingdom at least once a year. The Singing Stranger was what she was most commonly referred as. Someone who would go kingdom to kingdom helping people then mysteriously disappearing for months. She never really expected to come into contact with her though, chalking it up to another story to tell children.

“Like The Singing Stranger?” 

“I suppose. I’m also called Unruly Ruth in some places. No idea where that came from.” Ruth grinned. 

“Well, would you want to come have dinner at my house? It’s the least I can do. Sir Boomer is very persistent when nobody wants him to be. It’s a bold move to help a girl get away from the leech.” 

Ruth scratched the back of her neck. “I don’t tend to accept dinner invitations after helping someone. Strangers, you know?”

Alyssa paused, thinking. “I’m Alyssa Greene. My father was the leader of the guard until he ran off from my mother and I. We’re bakers, we own Greene Bakery down the road. I’ve been in Edgewater my whole life, and I’ve always wanted to learn how to swordfight. I want to be an adventurer, I want to see something beyond these walls. Tell me about you, Ruth.”

“Oh.” Ruth spoke blankly, like she hadn’t expected that. “I can’t tell you a lot, Miss Greene.”

“Alyssa. Call me Alyssa, please.” She smiled. “Tell me what you can, then.”

Ruth grinned. “You’re a special one, Alyssa. Alright, I was a refugee when Heaven fell. I’ve never approved of King Edward’s way of running things. I stumbled upon a carriage of traveling performers and have been riding with them ever since. I stop town to town to help when I can, because I think we all need a bit of good in this world.” Ruth's hand drifted to the large bag she kept on her. “I can play the lute, and, funnily enough, swordfight.” 

Alyssa’s eyes lit up, she liked this one. “Interesting. I believe we don’t count as strangers now. Dinner?”

Ruth smiled, seemingly to have finally given in. “Let’s go.”

They walked down the road in peaceful silence. When they got to Greene bakery, Ruth stopped. “What’s that bunch of hay for?” She asked, eyes drifting up from the cart in question towards the window above it, on the second floor of the bakery. 

“Kevin Shield’s. Him and his mother and a family friend run the stables. He leaves his carts here sometimes. Why?” Alyssa tried to ignore the grin on Ruth’s face at the mention of a ‘family friend’. Good to know someone else in this forsaken world wasn’t blind.

“I’m just observant, I suppose. That’s someone's bedroom, I’m guessing?” Ruth pointed a bit higher, at the window Alyssa had caught her staring at earlier. 

“How do you figure that?” Alyssa smiled. 

“Too big to be a closet. Too small to be a plain old attic, based on what I can tell from the view down here. There’s a bit of a headboard I can see, least I assume.” Ruth shrugged

“That’s the guest room. So I suppose you’re close enough.” She laughed. “You’re a curious girl, aren’t you?”

Ruth grinned. 

* * *

Dinner was interesting, to say the least. Alyssa’s mothers prying questions didn’t go well with Ruth’s entire trying to keep her identity a secret. Alyssa was sure Ruth wasn’t even her real name. 

“So, Ruth, do you have any other family in the kingdoms?” Her mother asked.

“Not by blood, no. But I have a few friends who are like family.” Ruth said cautiously. “A band of ex-bards who were either fired or retired. They’re quite the entertainment.”

“What about your sleeping arrangement tonight, Ruth? Anywhere to go?” Alyssa asked. 

“Not really. I was planning to just wait it out. I’m meeting my friends in the early morning to head onto the road again.” Ruth shrugged like it was the simplest thing in the world. 

“When did you last sleep?” Alyssa’s tone grew concerned. Ruth blinked, then counted on her fingers.

“A two or three days ago, why? I’ve had a few naps here and there.” 

“You need a good rest, Ruth.” Alyssa frowned. “We have a guest bedroom.”

“I don’t want to intrude.” Ruth’s hand drifted to her bag again. Alyssa’s eyebrows furrowed. 

“Please. We insist.” Alyssa’s mother spoke this time. 

Ruth looked at Alyssa, and then smiled softly. “Sure, I suppose. One night wouldn’t hurt.” 

Suddenly, Alyssa heard a noise, a low, dark growl. Ruth froze. “What was that?”

“Uhm, my stomach I suppose. I haven’t had a good meal in a while. Thank you, Alyssa, thank you, Mrs. Greene.” Ruth smiled bashfully, before going back to eating.

Alyssa raised an eyebrow. 

* * *

“So, the stable boy, his mother and a female family friend? What an odd combination.” Ruth mused, taking her boots off. 

“Some people in this town are too caught up in their arrogance to notice something obvious.” Alyssa chuckled. “Even my mother can tell, and she’s not really observant in these sorts of things.” 

“Judging by Sir Nicholas Boomer, I wouldn’t be surprised that people are too blind to see the obvious.” 

“I grew up with him. Along with Kevin Shield, Amanda Klein, and Shelby Gonzales. Things were so fun when we were kids and romance and status didn’t get in the way of things, you know?” Alyssa sighed, leaned against the door frame. 

“You said it. I didn’t really have friends growing up, but my grandmother and grandfather kept me company.” Ruth smiled bitterly. “My parents were there but, not really. They never involved themselves in much.”

Alyssa felt a need to know why she didn’t talk to them anymore, but it didn’t seem like an issue she should pry into. “Goodnight, Ruth. Call if you need anything?”

“I will, Alyssa.” 

* * *

Alyssa woke up in the middle of the night to scratching and noises from the guest room. 

She got out of bed and grabbed a lantern before creeping through the dark towards the source, where she could make out Ruth’s voice.

“No- get back in the bag, Indigo! Yes, I know it’s stuffed in there, but I didn’t really have an opportunity to let you out.” Ruth whisper-yelled. Alyssa tried to stay silent, her head peeking out past the door frame in an attempt to see who- or what, Ruth was talking to. Alyssa didn’t have many guesses as to what was in that room, but from the few ideas she had, what was actually there was nowhere on the list.

“A dragon?” The words left Alyssa’s lips involuntarily when she saw the small creature barking up at Ruth. Both the girl and dragon paused to look at her in shock, like they’d never been caught before.

The dragon acted first, making a noise before looking at Ruth.

“Yes, Indigo. I know she saw us. Yes, I know this was a stupid plan and I should’ve said no. Look, just-” Ruth grabbed the dragon, who Alyssa presumed was called Indigo, and stuffed him in her bag despite his squirming and loud growls of protest. “Thank you for the hospitality, Miss Greene! But we must be going.”

“Wait, no.” Alyssa furrowed her eyebrows. “Who are you? Why do you have a dragon? Indigo, that’s the dragon from the Kingdom of Heaven, isn’t it? How do you have the lost dragon? You’re not even supposed to have a dragon unless you’re royal. Are you royal? Every royal from Heaven was killed, that’s what King Edward claimed. If you are royal, how are you alive?” Questions left her mouth like arrows from a bow, but if that were the case, call Alyssa a bad shot because Ruth didn’t seem to intend on answering a single one. 

“I really must be going, see you!” Ruth grinned, before running towards the guest room window and hopping out. Alyssa gasped, running towards the windowsill to look down when she saw Ruth sitting in the pile of hay, waving up at her. “Observant, remember? Goodbye!” With that, Ruth took off. In a flurry of rage and curiosity, Alyssa swung over the windowsill onto the hay cart as well and took off in a sprint after her. Her legs grew tired quickly but she kept her persistence, cursing herself for not acting faster. Cursing Ruth for getting away.

It took until they were just out of Edgewater’s gate that Alyssa caught up to Ruth, lunging at her and tackling her to the ground, knocking the bag out of the strangers hands in the process. “What’s your name?” Alyssa growled. 

“I don’t usually tell people my first name, Miss Greene.” Ruth paused. “But I also don’t usually let myself get pinned down by beautiful girls, so I suppose this isn’t a usual kind of situation.” 

Alyssa’s grip faltered and she flushed. Using this opportunity, Ruth pushed her off and grabbed Indigo out of the bag and began running again. Alyssa noticed a wagon ahead and watched Ruth jump onto it, then the wheels began to move. Alyssa tried to run after it, but she stumbled. 

“Emma!” Ruth called out, and Alyssa tilted her head. What? “My real name,” Ruth clarified. “It’s Emma! Goodbye!” 

Alyssa stood there like an idiot as she watched the wagon speed off.

* * *

Life moved on, and just as everything does, Emma and Indigo became a faded memory. Weeks passed, and the girl never returned to Edgewater. Alyssa never told a soul, fearing she wouldn’t be believed. When her mother asked the morning after Emma left, Alyssa just claimed she had to leave early. When Sir Nicholas asked, she didn’t have time to answer before he entered another spiel about his jousting skills. Alyssa ended up actually attending one of his jousting tournaments.

He lost. Alyssa didn’t really care. She carried on, allowing the night to fade from her head as she made room for new memories, like sewing dresses with Amanda and Shelby in their shop, or Kevin letting her ride a horse, or trying out new recipes with her mother. There were a lot more interesting things in her life than Emma or her dragon.

Well, that was a lie. Nothing in her life could compare to seeing an actual living breathing dragon up close. She’d only ever seen King Thomas and his dragon Lavender during ceremonies. Even then, Lavender was heavily guarded and shielded off from the public. Indigo, well, he wasn’t like anything Alyssa had ever seen before.

Lavender was a tall towering purple dragon who looked like she could kill you in one swipe, and she probably could. Indigo was.. Well, not to be rude, but pathetic in comparison. He was small, and a dark blue, and the silver spot around his left eye (from what Alyssa had seen) didn’t help his intimidation factor. He didn’t even have wings, just a completely smooth back. He was more cute than ferocious. Alyssa snapped out of her thoughts again, trying to draw her mind away from Emma and her beast. She couldn’t lose herself in a girl who was simply a dream. 

So Alyssa did just that. That night she pushed Emma far away from her mind and fell asleep. But she betrayed herself, and her dreams were of a warm smile and a kind hand anyways. It was a wonderful dream, that is, it would’ve been if Alyssa wasn’t woken at an absurd hour by someone shaking her shoulders. 

“Mom?” Alyssa mumbled tiredly. She heard a laugh. 

“Not your mother.” 

Alyssa drew her eyebrows together in confusion. What? It sounded a bit like..

“Emma?” She briefly pondered if ‘speak of the devil’ applied to dreams as well, because sure enough when she took a tired peek, she was met looking at hazel eyes and blonde curls. 

“Yea. Uhm, we have a bit of a problem.” 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ty for reading! Comments and Kudos arent necessary but appreciated it helps keep me going!!
> 
> hi im gonna be sprinkling in a fun fact abt the universe this is set in each chapter!
> 
> Todays is: Shelby and Kaylee run a seamstress shop together! Just two pals, paling around, making dresses.


End file.
